the cries of the innocent
by flaming phoenix of pride
Summary: A small one shot duh! That I wrote when I had nothing to do. R & R


The cries of the innocent 

Robin was alone in the apartment that she and Amon had rented for the night. She sat down on the small couch; sipping a cup of coffee slowly as her thoughts drifted in and out of so many subjects, she had lost a mental count long ago. Her watchdog had gone for information over three hours ago, his only orders were to stay in the apartment and not the open the doors to anyone. The radio played soft music beside her on the worn fake wood coffee table, the table matching the rest of the furniture in the cheap room.

The steam of her coffee wafted up her nose as she raised the mug absently to her lips. The smell brought her back into the present, back into the small room that smelled faintly of tobacco with an undertone of strong whiskey. She pulled up the heavy black and navy bleu blanket that had pooled around her waist when she had zoned out into her small comfort area in her mind. She heard the pounding of footsteps outside over the soft opera that was playing on the radio beside her. 'Must be some kids on vacation.' She thought as she sipped her coffee again, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her as the dark bitter liquid snaked down her throat. However, as soon as that warmth had wrapped its arms around her, her blood froze solid. She could hear cries that grew louder and louder as the footsteps approached. Her coffee mug dropped from her hands as she stood up, her eyes closed tightly as the voices cries of pain grew louder once more. She hardly had time to react as the door was kicked in and five men dressed in black stormed into the small area.

Her eyes squinted as she tried to see clearly, her mind being attacked by the loud screams of pain. She heard the sound of a pressurized ORBO gun went off, the bullet flying passed her ear. She let out a cry as the voices exploded louder, over powering the loud gunfire once the shell hit the wall, bottle green fluid spilling down the yellowish plaster behind her. She grabbed her head, as the cries she heard grew louder again as the bullets burst out green liquid onto the wall. The cries were forming word, sentences she began to understand, even thru the pain that ripped thru her own body as a bullet hit her in the side, green substance escaping from the wound as she flew back wards by the shear force of the impact, sending her into the wall.

" The Eve must live, the Eve must bring us back, the Eve of witches and her Adam must bring the witches back to the light of day, to defeat the grasp of SOLOMON. The Eve must teach the world the truth." The voices echoed thru her skull as they repeated the words as a loud chant. She couldn't escape it.

Power overflowed from her small body, making her cry out again. The shots that were fired evaporated in thin air even before they had left the gun. Her breath came out fast and hard, pushing passed her lips as flames began surrounding her and exploded all around her incinerating the men before they could even let out a sound. Her lithe from collapsed onto the once steel gray carpet, the colors having changed to a sickening mixture of jade liquid and crimson gush of blood that flowed freely from her shot leg.

Amon ran up the stairs fast, his gun out in front of him in one hand, the other covering his mouth and nose from the thick black smoke that filled the area. He passed several families that were escaping the blazing inferno that originated from the room he shared with Robin. His feet carried him up the stairs at an alarming rate, disturbing the smoke enough to form small swirls of the thick black blanket. He jumped thru the wall of flames that invaded the small room, looking around for his charge.

"Robin." He called aloud, hoping without hope that she would answer his desperate plea.

He stumbled around coughing slightly as the heavy smog clouded his airways, burning at his eyes and throat.

He stumbled over something falling to his knees on the soggy carpeted floor. He looked around finally seeing the poor young witch on the ground, near his feet. He scooped her up into his arms, running toward the exit. A loud crack echoed thru the room as the ceiling gave way from over them, the floor letting go under his feet, sending the two plummeting down the already half broken floors.

"This was the scene earlier this week as an apartment building was eaten by a freak fire that the authorities couldn't find the possible start of." A blond reporter stood in front of the half leveled apartment complex, pointing to the upper level that only a few charred walls stood. "Bodies were found charred so badly that only dental records could identify. The following people were found in apartment 37A2 : Jackson heckar 21, Koumai Gonta 30, Tarae Mcfy 19, Hanrk vold 28 and Rongea Menay 26. though blood was found that belonged to none of the people fou…" The TV clicked off before the woman could continue her endless talking.

"Are they still showing that?" A small voice echoed from behind the man holding the remote, the voice sounding tired and broken.

The dark eyes turned to see a small body sitting up the furthest bed for the door in the small hotel room, holding one side with a small hand, over the large black t-shirt that hung over the small, partly showing, shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked going over and sitting down next to her, gently pushing her body back down into the mattress to inspect the wounds over once again.

" No just…thank you" She whispered for the thousandth time before sleep over came her once more.

He looked down at Robin's small-bandaged form with a heavy sigh. 'She is so reckless some times.' Amon thought with a small smile playing on his lips as he covered her up once again.


End file.
